


let it out, let it out (you can scream and you can shout)

by thetimeisnow



Series: tumblr prompts [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: But fluffy ending, M/M, a bit of angst, but they're idiots in love so it works out good anyways, ian has a bad day, mickey keeps his shit to himself and it makes ian mad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:10:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2663093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetimeisnow/pseuds/thetimeisnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous: where Ian gets pissed because Mickey is always being so negative against him and doesn’t tell him like he’s in trouble or something and Ian says something like “you can at least try to be fucking honest and nice sometime!” maybe because he's having a bad day idk thanks ily</p>
            </blockquote>





	let it out, let it out (you can scream and you can shout)

**Author's Note:**

> mickey just deserve all the love :(

Anonymous: where Ian gets pissed because Mickey is always being so negative against him and doesn’t tell him like he’s in trouble or something and Ian says something like “you can at least try to be fucking honest and nice sometime!” thanks ily

* * *

 

“Want some coffee?” Ian asked, holding up the can in front of Mickey’s face.

“Nah, man”, Mickey let out, pushing the can away from his face, slipping a cigarette in between his lips, blowing out the smoke through his nose. “The fuck, I said no?”

Ian gave him a shrug, still pouring the coffee over in his mug, “just drink some, you look like you’re gonna pass out.”

Mickey rolled his eyes. “How the fuck would you know?”

Ian raised his brows, nodding towards him, “it doesn’t take a genius to figure out. You didn’t come home last night.”

Mickey groaned something Ian couldn’t catch up and glanced up at his boyfriend, “ya, my brother’s needed me for something.”

Ian let out a short, ironic laugh and put the can away, moving over to get some bread, “yeah? Rob an old lady?”

“Nah, fuck man, some guy they knew got punched the shit out of him and they wanted to get revenge or somethin’, hell would I know?”

“Thought you cut that shit off”, Ian said, but it sounded more like a question.

“Whatever”, Mickey just answered.

“You were there”, Ian said over his shoulder, spreading the butter over the bread, “you okay though? No police?”

“Na, we’re not fucking beginners.”

“Whatever. You okay, then?”

Mickey threw him an annoyed glance, “don’t be a fucking girl, do I look like I’m not fine?”

Ian bit his lip, staring down at the knife in his hand, placing it next to him before shaking his head a few times.

“Well sorry for worrying about my fucking boyfriend”, he said, the annoyance clear in his voice, “I’m going to work.”

“Thought you had half an hour to spare?”

“Going in early.”

Mickey let out a snort. “Whatever, doesn’t bother me. Have fun.”

“Like anything ever bothers you”, Ian mumbled, but loud enough for Mickey to hear, before leaving through the door, closing it firmly behind him.

He knew he couldn’t change Mickey, and he knew it was stupid, but he was a bit tired of it. Tired of the way Mickey spoke to him. Mickey had his moments, and Ian knew he loved him, and Ian loved him just as much, but still. He knew Mickey didn’t mean it, he didn’t mean the times he told him to fuck off or the times he told him to shut up or whatever slipped through those lips, but Ian couldn’t help but wanting more. He wanted Mickey to look at him, smiling and tell him his hair was beautiful or whatever, but he knew it was something he wasn’t gonna get from Mickey, at least not for a good while.

Ian could live without it though, but he couldn’t live a life without Mickey, that much was proven and clear.

So he sucked it up, because he loved Mickey more than he needed compliments.

He worked overtime two hours, not because he wanted to, but his boss made him, so he was tired as fuck when he got home again, and since the rest of his family was out for some stupid trip Ian missed because he didn’t wanna loose his new job at an office, he had the house alone with Mickey for a few more days.

Mickey was sitting at the exact same chair as when Ian left in the morning, except now he was talking loudly in the phone, swearing and sounding very pissed at someone for some reason Ian had no fucking clue, except for when Ian stepped in, Mickey looked up at him, and ended the call abruptly.

“What took you so fucking long?” Mickey yawned, “thought you said six?”

“Worked overtime”, Ian shrugged, “what did you do today?”

“And again with the smalltalk, Gallagher”, Mickey grinned at him, and Ian smiled shortly back.

“You have anything else to talk about?” Ian asked him, “like who was on the phone?”

“Brother”, he shrugged, “it’s-“

“None of my business, huh?” Ian interrupted, shaking his head, letting out a groan.

“I was going to say nothing important but whatever, man. Where you goin’? Thought we were gonna watch a movie? The fuck is up with you, Ian?”

“I’m going to sleep”, Ian mumbled, taking the first step up the stairs when he heard Mickey get up from the chair.

“The fuck? Why?”

“Tired.”

“It’s not even nine? The hell’s up with you?”

“Will you please just _stop_?” Ian groaned, hiding his face in his head, “can you please just… not? Not today.”

“Not _what_?” Mickey looked utterly surprised, “you okay?” He sounded worried and Ian just wanted to hug him, but...

“Yeah, I’m good, I just… are you hiding something from me?”

Mickey huffed out a laugh, “yeah, like what? You accusing me of something?”

“No, shit, I’m not doing shit, it was just a question!”

“Well, no, I’m not fucking hiding something, should I be?”

“Who were you really talking to and what did you do last night? Honestly.”

Mickey stared at him. “I told you-“

“Don’t fucking lie to me!”

“Okay, shit went crazy and we got the police on our ass, alright? Happy now?”

“Then why didn’t you tell me?” Ian took a step down the stair again, walking towards Mickey, who looked like he was searching for the right words to say, but as always, he didn’t search deep enough.

“Why the fuck should you know everything? You’re not my mother.”

And Mickey crossed some sort of line, because Ian couldn’t keep his voice down even if he tired. “No, I’m your goddamn boyfriend! Will you at least _try_ to be honest and nice with me for once in your life?!”

He knew Mickey didn’t deserve that, but Ian was tired, he was too tired to deal with this stupid shit now.

Mickey just stared after him when he turned his back against him, rushing up the stairs. Ian was still in the shower when he heard Mickey go to bed, just an hour after Ian left him downstairs. That night was the first one of many Mickey didn’t curl up at his side, and Ian didn’t throw his arms around his waist to hold him closer.

It was nine am when Ian woke up, and found the bed empty, and he was just about to get grumpy about when he heard Mickey fumble around in the kitchen downstairs, and he smiled shortly to himself. He had been acting like a dick yesterday, and he knew it. Mickey didn’t deserve his shit, he deserved all the love Ian could give him because he knew Mickey was the sweetest person if you just got in to him.

He walked down the stairs silently, finding Mickey making coffee with a concentrated face, lip between his teeth, watching carefully as he poured it up in two cups. Ian smiled.

“Hey.”

Mickey looked up quickly, and some of the coffee dripped down on the table, and down on the floor. “Fuck”, Mickey groaned, and gave Ian a quick smile, “mornin’, sleepyface.”

Ian bit his lip, letting out a low sigh, “sorry for yesterday”, he said after a while, “I didn’t mean it. I don’t care how you act, okay? I was just tired and in a shitty mood and you didn’t deserve that. I know you try your best and you’ve done so much for me and, fuck, I’m just sorry, okay? Didn't mean that shit I said, okay? I just-“

“Going down to the police office during lunch”, Mickey interrupted him, handing over a cup of coffee with a soft smile on his face, “Iggy came up with some stupid explanation and we’re good to go, they just wanna know what happened.”

Ian nodded shortly, not sure what to say, but Mickey solved it for him.

“You wanna come with us?”

“You sure?” Ian said, a smirk growing on his lips, “you sure it’s my business?”

Mickey smirked back at him, “definitely.”

“Yeah, I wanna come.”

“Good, but I warn you, it’s probably gonna be boring as fuck.”

Ian laughed, wrapping his arms around his waist, dragging the shorted boy closer to him, “don’t care.”

“Also”, Mickey said, “you look great this morning.”

A look of surprise flashed over Ian’s face, before he looked down at his boyfriend with a shy smile. He knew this was Mickey’s way to say he was sorry for yesterday.

“I love you”, Ian mumbled, reaching down to kiss him, "and I'm sorry."

Mickey just smiled against his lips, "I know you are."

**Author's Note:**

> dont even know how this ended?  
> MICKEY DESERVES ALL THE LOVE IN THE WORLD HE'S MY LITTLE BABY  
> i didn't wanna hurt him this was hard to write damnit  
> leave me ya best promt at my tumblr @catoledid thx  
> ily


End file.
